Sports floors or athletic floors have certain requirements above and beyond floors used for nonathletic purposes. As with most floors, there must be support on the underside with some air space if the floor is resting on a solid base such as a cement slab. But, unlike other types of floors, athletic floors must have some degree of elasticity under load, and yet be quite firmly supported. Further, the floor must be uniformly supported throughout its breadth so that there are no dead spots which could affect the play of the game, such as the way a basketball or racquetball or handball bounces, or the user's reaction, such as on a person doing aerobic dancing. In addition, of course, the floors must be level so that the ball will bounce true and accurate on any spot on the floor. For example, in U.S. Pat. Re. No. 26,239 by Rockabrand, et al. somewhat resilient floor pads in strips are located under the elongated sleepers or joists or beams which hold the floor spaced above a rigid cement slab base. A basketball being dribbled or a handball rebounding on the floor or a player running or jumping may hit the dead spots in the unsupported areas between the sleepers or joists and may react somewhat differently than when striking the floor immediately above one of the supporting joists. In addition, dead spots can develop because of unevenness of or depressions in the top surface of the cement slab. Although when the slab is laid it is checked to make sure that it has a level top surface, while it sets some undetected depressions may develop in spots anywhere throughout the breadth of the slab. At these depression areas the joists or sleepers, even with a floor pad such as Rockabrand's , would not rest firmly against the cement slab so that another type of dead spot can result and a ball impacting the floor or an individual running or jumping on the floor may feel that dead spot.